Rocking devices for continuous casting molds are known which are suitable for use with arcuated molds to be reciprocated along arcuated paths, and devices are known which are suitable for use with straight molds to be reciprocated along straight paths. The above two basic kinds of rocking devices differ greatly from each other and it is practically impossible to use a rocking device for arcuated molds in a straight mold plant by simply modifying the dimensions and/or the dimension ratios of the components of said devices. In fact, in a straight mold casting plant the mold must be reciprocated according a straight line, whilst in a curved mold casting plant the mold must be reciprocated around a rocking axle coincident with the median curvature center of the curved mold.
Moreover, in the known curved molds plants it is very difficult to adjust the rocking device for use with molds having different curvature radiuses, by simply changing some components of the rocking device.